


Fly on the Wallflower

by ningyoharu



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future AU, Kisumi's holding sleepovers, M/M, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, first fic, rich boy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningyoharu/pseuds/ningyoharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is a rich boy – forced to marry a girl he doesn’t like. Rin is a guy who dreams big; already on his way to the Olympics. Kisumi is their fellow friend and matchmaker. Still, when Kisumi invites Haru and his fiancé, together with Rin and a couple of other friends to a night out at his house, neither of them expects to fall in love.<br/>“–– I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly on the Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> So – first of all, a huge thanks to Daxii for beta'ing my work and inspiring me to write this in the first place – without you I wouldn't have of had the confidence to do it, so yeah, thanks again uwu
> 
> Other than that – then I was also inspired by a chapter in: 'The Perks of being a Wallflower'.
> 
> Enjoy!~

It was raining, something that seemed to fit Haru’s mood quite well. Grey, cold, and not at all inviting like it used to be. Haru blamed it on the other presence in the room, a person he was currently ignoring. She was talking animatedly whilst pointing to different places in the room; probably already decorating _their_ future house in a way that she pleased. Well, as long as he got a large bathtub, he was happy…

Who was he kidding? He didn’t want to live together with this woman, but he didn’t have a choice. One would think arranged marriages were a thing of the past, but apparently his parents thought differently. _Apparently_ he needed to be married before taking over the company, because then he wouldn’t have the time to go out dating. Haru thought it to be complete and utter bullshit, but voicing such a thing to his parents wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

He had no freedom whatsoever. 

If he could choose for himself, then he wouldn’t marry her at all. In fact, he probably wouldn’t marry a _woman_ at all. Still, coming out was _not_ an option; not unless he wanted to get kicked out of his own home. Despite everything, his parents were still his parents, and he wanted them to accept him more than anything else. If only his grandmother was still with him. She had always been his pillar of support, always telling him to follow his dreams and do what made him happy. She had convinced his parents of allowing him to swim, but the moment she was gone he was quickly taken off the swim team. _No use in wasting time on such hobbies when you have more important things to focus on_ , as they had so kindly put it. 

It was a feminine hand that waved in front of his face that snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking upwards from where he was sitting and into his fiancé’s annoyed expression. He frowned.

“Were you even listening?” she questioned in a high-pitched voice, and his frown deepened.

“No,” was his simple reply as he moved to a stand and left the room without further explanation. 

He wanted a bath.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––OOOO––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Rin was exhausted. Whilst he was passionate for his dream, training was hard and he hardly had any time to himself. Which led to his next problem – his boyfriend had broken up with him, and it was all because Rin focused on his future and did everything he could to achieve his dream. So, he wasn’t only exhausted, but also mildly heart-broken – which showed on his swim times. 

“Rin, you’re going to get behind everyone else if you continue like this. Take the day off and come back tomorrow recharged,” had been his trainers words, and honestly, it was quite disheartening.

But maybe this was just what he needed – a day to watch sappy rom-coms and eat ice-cream whilst crying his heart out because a guy he had thought he loved had left his life without as much as looking back. Then he could come back full power and hopefully improve his time tomorrow. Yeah, it sounded like a good plan. 

Fate had something else in store for him though. Rin was just about to put the DVD in when his phone rang. Glancing towards his phone, Rin decided that he didn’t want to speak with anyone this evening and just ignored it. Or, well… _tried to_.

Someone was being persistent as hell.

Finally, too annoyed to ignore the chiming of his phone, he picked it up in a fit of anger. “What?!” he demanded, his annoyance more than obvious and his every whim ready to lash out at the person on the other line. It wasn’t unusual that his sadness turned into yelling and curses after all. 

Still, he didn’t expect to hear _Kisumi_ of all people on the other line. 

“Wow – did I call at a bad time? Sorry if I just interrupted your masturbating session or s–” 

“That’s not it!” Rin was quick to cut the other off, which probably only made Kisumi believe his own assumption even more.

“ _Right_. Anyways – now that I have your undivided attention, then listen up. I’m holding a small casual sleepover party thing – and you _have_ to come! No buts! It’s _right now_ – so come over right away! See ya in a bit, RinRin!” and with that the line was cut off and Rin was left to hear the annoying beeping noise come out from his phone.

Just… what had just happened? It was 9 in the evening and Kisumi had decided to pull a surprise sleepover on him? And apparently he wasn’t the only person invited. God – as much as he appreciated Kisumi sometimes, then he could be such a pain in the ass. Still, Rin knew that there was no getting out of it, and maybe it would lift his spirits a bit to spend the evening with someone like Kisumi.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––OOOO––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

His fiancé had ignored him after that, which suited Haru just fine. He took a nice long bath, just drifting away as he left her to do whatever she pleased. The fact that she craved his attention twenty-four-seven was exhausting, so she should have been used to his attitude by now; especially towards things that he wouldn’t have a hand in deciding anyways. She was just asking him to confirm that her own decision was the best after all. 

His peaceful bath just had to be interrupted by his fiancé bursting into the room, a displeased expression on her face when she confirmed the fact that he was indeed still in the bath soaking. Well, at least she had gotten used to the fact that he was wearing his swimming trunks.

“Kisumi called! He’s invited us over for a sleepover kind of party at his house, so get out of the bath and get ready!” she informed, her eyes sparkling and Haru knew why. Kisumi tended to be a flirt, and he knew that she liked his friend’s attention. Well, she seemed to like anyone’s attention as long as it was directed towards her. Still, if Kisumi had invited the both of them, then he supposed that there was no getting out of this one. Probably because his friend knew that Haru wouldn’t be allowed to go unless his fiancé was allowed to go as well. 

“… Fine,” was all he ended up muttering in the end, getting up and out of the bath quite reluctantly, before beginning to dry his body with a towel. Happily, his fiancé kissed his lips and left the room, something Haru had gotten used to just accepting. He wasn’t the one who initiated kisses, so if she wanted a kiss, she had probably realized that she had to get it herself.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––OOOO–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

 

When Rin arrived at Kisumi’s house, he noticed that he was, well, _late_. Which surprised him – because he was quite sure he had hurried more than he really should, considering the fact that he would much rather be at home crying over how perfect Leonardo DiCaprio is. 

Still, Kisumi just greeted him with a big smile and a hug, pushing him inside hurriedly as he waved around. 

“Sorry for inviting you as the last person, RinRin – but I really felt like we needed your presence!” he explained, and suddenly it clicked. 

Kisumi had invited Rin when everyone else had already arrived, which meant that he was late without really meaning to. It also left him to wonder if he should be offended or not, since Kisumi had invited him so late to the party, or if he should be grateful for the distraction from his thoughts instead. 

Every thought about complaining to his friend was blown straight out of his mind though, when someone else joined them in the hall. 

“Kisumi – don’t you have something that’s non-alcoholic?” inquired a melodic voice, and Rin could only stare as his gaze fell upon the most beautiful ocean blue eyes he had ever seen. It reminded him of clear water and rainy days – but in a good way. The kind of rain that came after a draught. 

Rin reminded himself not to gape. 

Kisumi turned his attention towards the beautiful person, a bright smile appearing on his lips. “Haru! – I already told you that there’s only that. And _no_ , don’t even think about taking water, you need to loosen up a bit!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms as he did. Kisumi had noticed that his friend was particularly tense these weeks, so he had decided that he needed to loosen up. He couldn’t loosen up without alcohol though. 

“Ah – now that you’re here, this is Rin! He’s aiming to be a professional swimmer, you know?” Kisumi introduced, and that was when Rin snapped back into the present. 

“Uh – hi,” was all he managed to get out, which he mentally slapped himself for. Wow, his boyfriend breaks up with him and he was already star struck? He needed to stop being such a hopeless romantic, really. 

Blue eyes met his then, and Rin swore that his breath caught in his throat when he noticed that pretty blue sparkle. “You swim?” was all he got in return, and Rin could only smile, knowing right away that he had found a fellow swimming enthusiast.

Kisumi could only stare between his two friends whilst idly wondering why he hadn’t gotten the two biggest swimming nerds he knew to meet each other before now.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––OOOO–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

 

Haru decided that he liked Rin. Sure, the guy’s shark-like teeth were definitely weird, and his weird eagerness to race him the moment he had mentioned to him that the way he swam was troublesome, but still, there was something about him that made him feel at ease.

Rin was definitely an enthusiast when it came to swimming. It was nice to be able to talk about the water with someone who _understood_. Rin seemed to get him when he told him that the water was alive, and whilst Rin was more for the adrenaline that came with racing other people instead of just enjoying the water, then Haru still believed he had found a… _friend_ that was worthwhile.

If only his heart agreed with him, but as it was, then it was beating unnaturally fast because Rin was _laughing_ , and _god_ , it was beautiful. Breath-taking. Especially because it was he who had made the other male laugh in the first place – not that he had actually made a joke, but such a thing didn’t really matter at the moment. He wanted to blame the beer he had been sipping at, but he knew he was just lying to himself if he did. 

He knew what this meant, but he also knew that he had to ignore it. Because fact was that he already had a fiancé, and fact was that his parents would never accept it even if he didn’t. It was hopeless, but that didn’t stop his heart from hoping either way. 

A hand was suddenly waved in front of his face though, and Haru blinked himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention towards a now frowning Rin.

“… Sorry. Got lost in thought there for a moment,” he muttered, and Rin seemed worried – but he didn’t speak up, which made Haru relieved. 

“Don’t worry about it. So… how do you know Kisumi?”

Haru shrugged at the question. “I was in the same class as him in middle school, and once we started talking he was too persistent for me to get rid of him again,” he explained, which earned another small laugh from Rin. 

“Yup – sounds like him. I met him through my best friend, Sousuke,” Rin replied in return and Haru nodded his head before they fell silent. It wasn’t a suffocating silence though, like the one he experienced every time with his fiancé – it was a comforting and relaxing kind. It was pleasant. 

It made him feel free.

The silence was soon broken then, his fiancé stepping out onto the porch the two of them were sitting on.

“We’re going to play a game of truth and dare, dear. Ah – who is your friend?” she questioned, and Haru frowned.

“… This is Rin. Rin, meet my fiancé,” he motioned towards the woman and for a moment he thought he saw Rin’s eyes widen, but he ignored that, together with the unpleasant feeling of having been interrupted whilst he was enjoying himself. 

“Hi – Matsuoka Rin, pleasure to meet you,” Rin greeted his fiancé and held his hand out, which his fiancé took with a flattered smile. _Right_. 

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––OOOO–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

 

Rin told himself that he definitely wasn’t disappointed –– and especially not because the wonderful guy that was Nanase Haruka had a fiancé. Yeah, that wasn’t it at all.

Oh, he wasn’t kidding anyone. He was hit with cupid’s arrow the moment he laid eyes on the guy, despite having just been broken up with, and this was what he got in return. He was such a hopeless romantic – he should know that already, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster each time he laid eyes upon him, mysterious as he seemed.

Though now, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter, and it was all because of the woman that was sitting beside Haru in their little ‘truth or dare circle’ as Kisumi has so _creatively_ dubbed it. 

Why were grown ass adults about to play truth or dare anyways? Besides, barely any of them knew each other. Rin only knew Kisumi – though that guy with the red glasses did look familiar. The blond as well. Rin could only guess that they had been at one of Kisumi’s parties before where he hadn’t been invited or something. 

Anyways – there they were, playing truth or dare, and Rin found himself idly wondering when it would be polite to leave. Despite it being a ‘sleepover’, he hadn’t brought anything with him except himself, so he had to leave at some point either way.

Rin never found an appropriate moment to announce the fact that he needed to get home though, since every time he thought about it his eyes somehow managed to stray towards where Haru was sitting, and suddenly his heart convinced him that it wouldn’t hurt to stay a bit longer.

The evening passed like that, with a few truths coming his way; most of which were boring. _“Why do your teeth look like that?”_ being the one that topped them all. Especially because no one believed him when he said that they were natural. So he had to come up with a story that it was a weird sickness he caught when he was in Australia that caused them to be formed like this. The most surprising thing was that the people around him _actually_ believed him – either because they were too drunk, or perhaps because they just knew nothing about Australia besides the fact that it was a weird country.

Still, the rest of the night seemed to be going in the same boring direction, or at least Rin believed so until Kisumi decided that he would pick Haru for his next truth or dare. 

Even more so when Haru picked dare, and Kisumi’s lips formed a wicked grin. 

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room!” he dared, and Rin huffed quietly in disappointment. Well, obviously Haru was going to pick his fiancé, and then that was that.

At least Rin had thought so. He found himself pleasantly surprised when Haru stood up though, despite having his fiancé sitting right beside him and                           

                              –– wait, why was Haru walking towards him?

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––OOOO––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

Haru wanted to go home.

When he wasn’t talking with Rin or Kisumi he found himself to be entirely uncomfortable with the different people sitting around him, especially with his fiancé whispering and giggling into his ear each time she found a truth or dare funny. Which was apparently _each round_. It was getting annoying very fast, but he knew he couldn’t leave before _she_ wanted to, so he had to endure despite not wanting to.

Apparently Kisumi had seen his distress and decided in that moment to make his day worse.

“Haru-chan! Truth or dare?” 

Perhaps Haru had drunk too much, or perhaps he wanted a distraction, because otherwise he would have never chosen _dare_ when it was Kisumi asking of all people. But he still did, and he _also_ deeply regretted it the moment Kisumi’s innocent smile turned into a wicked and mischievous grin.

 _Shit_.

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room!” was what his friend exclaimed next, and whilst the dare seemed very innocent to most people in the room, Haru could only curse his friend inwardly then and there for being _too_ perspective.

He had undoubtedly noticed his _minor_ crush on Rin and decided to give him a chance to act upon it. 

Haru knew his fiancé was looking expectantly at him, her eyes practically burning holes through his skull when he didn’t make any move to turn towards her. He knew he was digging his own grave deeper and deeper with each second he allowed to pass by, and he also knew that Kisumi was eyeing with a big, expectant grin.

Letting out a breath, he finally moved to stand up and he swore that he heard his fiancé gasp from her spot on the ground. He chanced a glance towards Kisumi, and his friend looked practically ecstatic, urging him on with his eyes.

He turned his eyes towards Rin then, and slowly made his way over, setting his face in a neutral expression, despite the many emotions that wanted to show themselves. He was doing something he shouldn’t. He was going to cheat on his fiancé, and not one ounce of his body was regretting it.

Still, when he placed himself in front of Rin he couldn’t help the slight nervousness from showing in his eyes as he leaned closer, soon pressing their lips together for a soft kiss. A kiss that sent a shiver down his spine and made him feel dizzy from the mere feeling of having Rin’s lips pressed against his own.

He took a moment to open to his eyes once he pulled back, afraid of what he would see, but was pleasantly surprised to see Rin’s blushing face staring back at him. It was also in that moment that he heard someone stand up with a displeased huff, leaving the room with loud, angry steps – but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Especially not because Rin chose that moment to put his arms around his neck and pull him back in for a more demanding kiss, eyes widening in faint surprise before they closed happily, a soft sigh leaving his lips before he returned the kiss with as much passion as Rin. 

He could hear Kisumi shooing the rest of the people in the group out of the room, and idly reminded himself that he had to thank his friend for daring him to change his own future.

It would have to be later though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!~ I hope you guys liked it uwu
> 
> I might write a one shot in the future that describes what happens after this, but only maybe – for now it's left hanging it in the air uwu
> 
> If you want then you find me on tumblr; ningyo-haru.tumblr.com (It's a roleplaying blog though, so you have been warned.)


End file.
